


all or nothing (again)

by shrack



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, everyone needs emotional support lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack
Summary: Over the holiday break, Blaine asks Sebastian to meet up with Jan and Liz. It's been...quite a few years since they've seen one another.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	all or nothing (again)

**Author's Note:**

> for timeline purposes, sebastian and blaine are in their junior year of college here.
> 
> (and it's teeechnically canon compliant with my million verse, if you're interested.)

“I’m assuming he’s your husband at this point?” Jan asks, handing the both of them mugs. Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up in shock—he had known that Blaine kept in vague touch with the two of them the past few years, but he at least expected news of his and Kurt’s break-up to be common knowledge. Blaine is gaping like a fish out of water, so Sebastian clears his throat.

“Kurt broke off their engagement. I’m the rebound.”

Blaine slaps Sebastian’s knee. Good to know he’s got his groove back enough to do so. Jan casts a glance back at Liz, who also seems to be silently panicking.

“My goodness, I am so sorry—”

Blaine waves a hand in front of his face dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I should’ve told you ages ago.”

“In her defense, you could’ve told her and she forgot,” Liz chimes in, and the four of them laugh softly together.

Sebastian didn’t really understand the whole friendship, if he was being honest. He supposed the lack of older gays in Ohio was what drove them together, that much made sense. It just seemed odd to be friends with women in their seventies, although for Blaine, it didn’t seem odd at all. He’s a people magnet, no matter who those people are.

But, he supposed there weren’t too many other things to do during Christmas break. He’d be spending it with Blaine’s family, of course—and that sent Blaine into a spiral over whether his family would like Sebastian for quite a while—but it was nice to get out of that house for a second. Even if it was to see older lesbians who played a hand in Blaine’s failed engagement.

Jan sighs. “How long have you two been together?”

“Most of a year, now,” Blaine says, smiling into his cup. “But we were friends in high school. Supposed to be show choir enemies, actually.”

“We  _ were _ enemies for a little bit,” Sebastian adds, shrugging a shoulder. “I apologized.”

The two women exchange a knowing glance. Liz smirks. “Must’ve been one hell of an apology.”

Sebastian winks at Liz, and Blaine looks between them before it dawns on him and he flushes. “Oh my—oh goodness,  _ no _ —”

The other three laugh together, and Sebastian rests a hand on Blaine’s knee comfortingly. It would break his heart if Blaine ever stopped being embarrassed so easily everywhere but the bedroom. Blaine covers Sebastian’s hand with his own and slots their fingers together.

“And you’ve been together the whole time? No weird break-ups?” Jan asks, and Blaine uses his other hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

“No weird break-ups,” Sebastian chuckles, watching Blaine, “no premature proposals.”

“I get it,” Blaine whines. “I deserve this.”

Jan stands up, patting Blaine’s shoulder on her way past him to the kitchen. “I’m gonna go finish setting up dinner. Liz? Care to join?”

“Not really.” Liz grunts as she gets up off the couch, winking at Sebastian again as she walks away.

Sebastian leans over to whisper into Blaine’s ear. “At what point in our relationship do we start to look like each other?”

Blaine presses his lips together to contain his laughter. “That’s not funny,” he hisses back.

“Next time we go to the barber we should ask for matching butch lesbian haircu—”

Blaine shoves Sebastian back with a hand on the middle of his chest, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

From the doorway of the kitchen, Jan smiles at the two of them. She should be putting the plates down on the table for them to start eating, but there’s something infectious about those two boys on her couch that she can’t tear her eyes away from. The situation surrounding Blaine’s previous engagement was...messy. She couldn’t tell him back then that it was a terrible idea—but maybe she should’ve. Maybe she wanted to believe that young queer kids could get married quick and have no problems, but in reality everyone’s human. Most young, rushed marriages don’t last, and that has nothing to do with sexuality.

Blaine doesn’t seem to be rushing with Sebastian. Perhaps the heartache scared him off a little bit. That’s probably a good thing. From the way Sebastian watches Blaine, Jan knows that he’s loved him for quite a long time. Maybe that’s why she assumed Sebastian was Kurt—yeah, maybe she had met the other guy, but that was three years ago and she hasn’t paid Kurt any thought since then. Blaine would only text her occasionally, anyway. She should’ve known that things weren’t going well when he  _ didn’t  _ bring Kurt up. Oh, well. Liz squeezes by Jan and grabs one of the plates out of her hand without asking, and Jan smiles silently at her. 

“What’s on your mind?” Liz asks when she comes back, placing a hand on the small of Jan’s back. Jan shrugs.

“He seems happier with this one.”

Liz takes the other plate from her hand and goes to set it on the table. Right.

“Dinner’s ready when you are, you two,” Liz says from the table. The two boys hop up and head over without protest; Sebastian catches the way Jan is watching him and meets her eye. Jan nods her head towards the kitchen and goes inside, while Sebastian touches Blaine’s shoulder before going to follow her.

Sebastian sticks his hands in his pockets. “Am I in trouble?”

“I really am sorry for earlier,” Jan apologizes, and Sebastian quirks a smile.

“Don’t be.”

“You’ve waited for him for a long time, haven’t you?” Jan frames this as a question, but the two of them both know it’s more of a statement. Sebastian shifts on his feet, but Jan continues. “Does he know that?”

Sebastian opens his mouth a few seconds before he actually speaks. “I like to think he does.”

Jan lifts an eyebrow at him.  _ This boy.  _ “You should tell him.”

“What for?”

“Because it’s nice. Because it’ll make Blaine feel  _ wanted _ . Because you love him and why shouldn’t he know that?”

Sebastian turns around to look over his shoulder at Blaine, who’s deep into a conversation with Liz at the table. When he turns back around to Jan, he’s gnawing at the inside of his cheek.

“It’s embarrassing.”

Jan folds her arms over her chest. “I’m not asking you to propose to him. You don’t even have to do it tonight. Just tell him.”

Sebastian lets out a long sigh. “I’ll think about it. Thanks.”

•••

It’s late by the time they call an Uber to take them back to Blaine’s, the two of them opting to wait outside to keep from imposing on the couple any longer than they need to. Blaine doesn’t wait two seconds after Sebastian stops moving to get in front of him, stand between his legs, and press his face into Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian smiles and wraps his arms around Blaine, who sneaks his arms inside Sebastian’s jacket for the warmth.

“You good?”

Blaine hums. “I’m full of food. And wine makes me sleepy.”

Sebastian presses a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. Jan’s words are still bouncing around his head. Surely Blaine knows that Sebastian had feelings for him in high school. That was no secret. And maybe,  _ maybe _ , the subconscious part of Sebastian was waiting for him during those years where they were just talking occasionally. He didn’t mean to be the rebound for Kurt. He doesn’t even really consider himself as much—their relationship was a natural next step in Blaine’s life.

“Hey,” Sebastian murmurs, and Blaine moves his head back to look at Sebastian. “Can I tell you something?”

“Uh oh.”

Sebastian smiles. “Not like that. Jan kind of read me the riot act and I feel like I should come clean.”

Blaine holds Sebastian’s waist and pushes himself back slightly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Did you cheat on me?”

“You wish I was that interesting.” Blaine hums and wraps his arms back around Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian continues, “ _ Christ _ this is embarrassing.”

“Aw, I like you when you’re embarrassed,” Blaine coos, and Sebastian laughs softly.

“Please let me finish, or I will literally never do this,” Sebastian clears his throat. “I think I loved you back in high school, too. Which is  _ terrifying _ to think about. And you...I don’t know. I feel so lucky to even have you in my life at all. More than I think I deserve.”

When he tilts his head down to catch Blaine’s eye, he’s got that about-to-cry look he sometimes gets when Sebastian goes out on a limb to be nice. “Sebastian,” Blaine sighs, leaning up to kiss him quickly. “I love you too. Did you really?”

“I’m not—” Sebastian laughs, turning his head away from Blaine, “I’m not justifying that with an answer. I just poured my heart out to you in the freezing cold and you don’t get to ask me if I’m being serious or not.”

Blaine grins and gets back on his toes to peck Sebastian’s cheek. “Jan is really good at making anyone get sappy.”

“I’m weirdly intimidated by her,” Sebastian admits, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s hairline. “I think she was gonna kneecap me if I didn’t admit it. I don’t even know how she got that from me.”

“You’re not subtle.”

Sebastian’s jaw drops in shock. “You, the most oblivious man I have ever met in my life, are really saying that to me right now?”

He steps back from Blaine, and Blaine makes a noise of protest and tries to wrangle Sebastian back into his arms. Sebastian spins out of his arms when he gets close, and Blaine opts for huffing, planting his feet, and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sebastian juts his bottom lip into a pout. “Poor Blainey, did I hurt your feelings?”

Blaine turns to watch the street without a word. Sebastian gives in and hooks his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, getting his arms around his waist and rocking him side to side gently.

“How many years is that?” Blaine asks quietly.

Sebastian sighs. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Bas.”

Sebastian presses his lips to Blaine’s shoulder and grumbles, “Five years.”

Blaine smiles and turns to kiss Sebastian’s temple. “I love you so much.”

From the house, Jan watches the two of them from their bedroom window. Liz sidles up next to her, subconsciously echoing the very pose that the two boys are holding outside while they wait.

“I don’t understand why they didn’t want to wait inside,” Liz chuckles.

“They wanted some time to themselves,” Jan sighs, tipping her head to lean against Liz’s. “They’re staying with Blaine’s family, there’s no privacy there.”

Outside, Blaine spins around in Sebastian’s arms and kisses him, both hands cupping the taller’s cheeks.

It’s Liz’s turn to sigh wistfully. “Ah, young love.”

Jan smiles. “I like them. Blaine’s happier now.”

“Sebastian treats him well.”

A car pulls up, and the two boys pull apart to make sure it’s the right one before they get inside. Sebastian places his hand on Blaine’s thigh as soon as they sit instinctually. He doesn’t give one thought to it at all, and Blaine bites his lip against a smile. Sebastian squeezes lightly to get Blaine’s attention. He thinks that five years spent loving Blaine is worth this one year, now. Probably a lot of years in the future. He’s not sure if it’s the wine or the older lesbians who were very obviously watching them in the window, but he’s thinking about the future and it doesn’t quite scare him as much as it used to. Because he’s got Blaine by his side, as corny as that sounds. His past self would slap him right upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is shrack. im down for prompts!


End file.
